1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medical syringe of the type in which the syringe needle is shielded to protect against the spread of infectious diseases, including AIDS and serum hepatitis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,120, Sampson et al., discloses a shielded hypodermic syringe for the general purposes of the present invention. However, the syringe structure in the Sampson et al. patent does not lend itself to manufacturing by mass production molding techniques with maximum economy, partly due to the necessity of installing on the exterior of the syringe barrel or vial track-engaging rollers. Therefore, it is a prime objective of this invention to improve on the prior patented device by providing a disposable shielded syringe which lends itself to the most economical modern day molding processes to produce a geometric form on the exterior of the syringe barrel or vial, whereby the operation of the exterior shield on the syringe vial is rendered more convenient, more positive and safer in terms of locking the shield in its contaminated needle enclosing position on the vial.